1. Field
The following description relates to an authentication method based on a one-time password (OTP).
2. Discussion of Related Art
A one-time password (OTP) is used for a user authentication method which a random number is generated randomly. OTP is proposed in order to overcome a security weak point generated due to the repeated use of the same password. Recently, a service providing a password in the form of a smart phone application instead of a separate OTP generator has also been introduced.